


The Fox Prince

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, At least Red's pining, Background Poly, Curses, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Red Son refuses to help Jade Face Princess.Three days later, while looking for him, Xiaotian and Xiaojiao find a surprisingly tame fox.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son/Long Xiaojiao | Mei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Loud laughter echoed through the streets.

And Red Son was running for his life.

“Aw, little kit, leaving so soon?” The fox spirit known as Jade Face Princess cooed. He had no idea where she was. All he knew was that she had been lying in wait for him while he was going to the grocery store late this evening. She had requested that he help her take advantage of his parents’ currently strained marriage and win his father over again.

Red had refused, of course. His relationship with his mother might also be strained, but he wasn’t going to help his father be unfaithful. An argument had broken out. And he was now running for his life through the barely lit streets, trying to stay at least one step ahead.

He wasn’t sure what the princess would do to him if she caught him but he did _not_ want to find out.

The prince turned down a corner alley, finding a dead end. Before he could take the chance to summon his flames and transport back to the family penthouse he and his father were living in, something tackled him. He grunted as he face-planted into the sidewalk, glancing back. One of Jade Face’s handmaids grinned down at him, her delicate features hiding surprising strength. “Get-” Flames roared at his fingers. “OFF!”

The handmaid was sent flying with his punch and he scrambled out of the alley, running down the street. Why was this section of the city so empty?! He had long since left the groceries but that wasn’t helping his speed. “Now, that was rude.” the princess scolded, somewhere overhead.

Before Red could muster a response to tell her to fuck off, more weight suddenly tackled. More of her handmaids held him down to the sidewalk. Despite all his struggles to try to kick or punch them off, their surprising strength kept him down. A sweet chuckle distracted him from his squirming.

Jade green and orange robes landed on the concrete in front of him. Delicate slippers silently stepped towards him, the swish of her tail being the only sound she gave off. One of the handmaids gripped his ponytail with a yank, forcing him to look up into the dark eyes of Jade Face. The fox spirit hummed as she considered him, her ears twitching playfully.

No doubt she already had a ‘punishment’ in mind. She was just trying to scare him.

...

It was working.

“Since you’ve been so rude to my servants and I,” Magic formed at her fingertips as she knelt down, gripping his face. “I think I’ll turn you into something your mother will never love.” She reached down with her other hand and booped his nose. Red grunted as the spell warped around him and he was released, rubbing at his face. He looked up at the princess, already working on- No flames. No flames came to his fingers, no matter how hard he tried. Panicked, he looked up at the princess.

Was she _bigger?_

"Sweet dreams, kit."

Before he could muster a response, suddenly every inch of him ached in a sudden, sharp pain.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

Red Son had been missing for three days.

And this was the first time Xiaotian and Xiaojiao had heard about it. 

DBK had shown up at the noodle shop, nervously admitting that he had no idea where his son was and was hoping if they knew. Xiaotian had told him that, no, they didn’t. But they would look for him. Which was what they were doing now.

The two met at an intersection. “Any sign of him?” Xiaojiao asked, pulling off her helmet. Xiaotian shook his head as his feet hit the sidewalk. “Where could Red be? You don’t think his mother grabbed him, do you?”

“I hope not,” DBK said his relationship with Iron Fan was currently strained and despite having some form of love for her son, Red had clearly developed a bad mental state thanks to her. “But it’s possible.”

Something brushed against his ankle. Xiaotian and Xiaojiao looked down in confusion.

A fox was staring up at them. Normally, Xiaotian would’ve thought it was just some random wild fox, but it was just...sitting there. Staring at them. Its fur, a deep scarlet color, was additionally too sleek and clean. The kicker was the fact that it was wearing a gold collar with a jade gem in the center of it.

“Uh...hi.” Xiaotian tried. The fox cocked its head. “Do you know of anyone with a pet fox?” He asked Xiaojiao, who shrugged. He knelt and the fox allowed him to check the collar. “No tags. Well, we didn’t find Red Son…” He picked up the fox. “But we did find this lost pet-”

That was when the fox started screaming.

Xiaotian yelped, dropping the fox. The fox immediately went quiet, looking abashed as it landed on its feet. He shared a confused glance with Xiaojiao, who smiled. “Let me try.” She knelt, reaching for the fox. “Come here, you little cutie-”

The minute she touched it, it started screaming.

Xiaojiao yanked her hands away. “Okay. No touching. I get it.” She stood, glancing at her motorcycle. “Uh...wanna hop on?” The fox snapped out of its abashed state and gracefully padded over to the motorcycle. With a hop, it got on. “Yeah, definitely a pet.”

Xiaotian settled behind the fox as Xiaojiao sat in front. “We can try and figure out who this belongs to and where’s Red back at the shop,” Xiaotian said, pulling on his helmet.

For some reason, the fox didn’t look happy with this plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two's search isn't going anywhere, for either Red Son or the fox's owner.

Because Xiaotian lived above a restaurant and pets were considered hazardous to food, even if they weren't actually your pet, it was decided that they would take the fox back to Long Manor. Xiaojiao was staying there for the time being, talking things out with her parents.

(Honestly, it had come as a nasty shock to her parents that she had thought that they considered her a disappointment. Her parents had placed the blame of that on them but Xiaojiao hadn't helped with her own actions.)

"My parents are out and they probably won't mind you spending the night anyway," she said when she parked, turning to Xiaotian and the fox. Her bestie nodded so she turned her attention to the fox. "I'mma pick you up, little guy. So please, no screaming?" The fox gave what you could consider a nod and stayed nice and quiet when Xiaojiao picked him up. The trio headed up the stairs to the door, where they were met with a servant. "Qi Xiaotian's staying the night. Do you mind fetching a sleeping bag for him?"

The servant nodded. "We're also gonna need a dog bowl of water and some food for this little guy, please," Xiaotian asked, gesturing to the fox.

"Of course."

"Thank you!"

While the servant left to fulfill those requests, Xiaojiao led the way to her room. "Okay," she said when Xiaotian closed the door, setting the fox down on her floor. The fox immediately headed to her bed, curling up prim and proper despite the sheets being a mess. "Let's see where we've all checked." She grabbed her laptop, pulling up the map of the city and the document listing the different sections. The areas that DBK, the Bull Clones and they had looked at already were highlighted in red on both. Xiaojiao proceeded to highlight the area that they had just searched.

She was considering this when Xiaotian's phone beeped and he pulled it out. "It's Bob. The Bull Clones just finished searching here." He pointed to a section. "No sign of him." His mouth was creased into a frown, matching her own.

The map was getting smaller and smaller, but no sign of Red.

"Let's go see if we can get a snack," Xiaojiao suggested when she finished highlighting, not wanting to look. "We'll think better with food."

"Sounds good!"

The two headed downstairs, where they hunted down some leftovers red bean buns in the busy kitchen. The servant they had met at the door caught them to explain that someone had just brought a doggy bowl of water and some raw meat up to Xiaojiao's room. Their thanks were waved off. Their stomachs full but hearts still sad, they headed upstairs.

The laptop was open like they had left it, but the fox had faceplanted on the keyboard with some kind of whining sound. "Hey!" Xiaotian called out, picking the animal up. "Did he delete anything?" he asked as she examined her laptop.

"No." But there was a keyboard smash under the list.

Weird...

* * *

The next morning, Xiaotian woke up alone on the floor. Xiaojiao's sleeping bag was empty and the fox, having curled up on the spare doggy bed a servant had brought, was gone. He yawned as he headed downstairs. A servant pointed him in the direction of the manor's breakfast nook. When he entered, he found her bestie and her mother sitting in the sunlit room, the latter petting and holding the fox as she examined him.

"-certainly a handsome fellow. But I'm sorry, my dear. I don't know anyone who has a pet fox. Certainly, nobody that would give their pet something as expensive as this for a collar." Mrs. Long held up the collar to show her point. He yawned again, drawing their attention. "Oh, hello Xiaotian! I've trust you had a good night's sleep?" She pulled out a chair and he took the offer, sitting down with a huff.

"I'm sorry, but no. We were up all night on the phone with Mr. Tang, trying to figure out any demons who might've had reason to take Red Son."

Mrs. Long nodded with a frown. "Your demon friend. I've heard about that, I hope you find him soon."

Two servants came in with plates of food. The annoyed-looking fox was set down on the floor, being given another bowl of raw meat as the rest of the breakfast dishes were set on the table. Xiaotian sighed, poking at his eggs.

"I hope so too."

Nobody noticed the fox face-plant in the bowl, looking incredibly frustrated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the worse week in Red Son's life.

This was shaping up to be the worst week in Red Son's life.

Jade Face had just left him there to wake up alone in the wrong body and a tight collar around his throat. He had tried to figure out his way home once he could take three steps without falling on his face. However, his new height and the sudden shift in senses had rendered that impossible. It had also made getting food and finding a safe place to rest hard.

So by the time he had finally stumbled across Noodle Boy and Dragon Girl, he was hungry, tired, and very sick of foxes.

He couldn't blame them for thinking he was some lost pet. If they had switched places, he would've thought the same thing. And then Xiaotian picked him up.

And then he let out a noise that he remembered from the few unfortunate times he had overheard his father going at it with Jade Face. And then Xiaojiao had picked him up and he had let out the scream again. This was unfortunate because he had been shoving those feelings deep down because despite their friendly relationship they were still enemies of his family and honestly he didn't need a reminder.

And then he got taken to Long Manor. He was so relieved to have food and a safe place to sleep that he couldn't bring himself to care that it was raw meat in a doggy dish and a dog bed. The worst part of being at Long Manor wasn't even the fact that movies lied and animals couldn't find a way to type or the awkwardness of trying to not see the two pretty people he was in love with change.

It was the worry.

The two stayed late into the night during the two nights that Xiaotian stayed with him and Xiaojiao, talking to his Bull Clones and Mr. Tang. They were worried for his safety. They were scared that something had happened to him. And that hurt.

It hurt more to see the clear emotion when they finally ran out of places to look in the city, unaware that he was right there.

That night Xiaotian went back to the noodle shop. In the middle of the night, Red woke up to hear a muffled sob. Xiaojiao had buried her face in her pillow, shoulders shaking. Unsure of what else to do, Red gently settled next to her. She wound her fingers through his fur, moving to sob instead into his side.

If only there was a way to reverse the curse. But Red had no idea how. If Jade Face Princess had said anything, he couldn't remember or she had done it while he was unconscious. So, his only solution was to somehow let people know.

Except he couldn't find a way!

Then Xiaojiao took him to the noodle shop. He sat in Xiaotian's lap, glumly trying to figure out a way as Pigsy and Tang tried to comfort the worried two. Then a familiar voice spoke.

_ Mother _ !

* * *

Princess Iron Fan was in the noodle shop.

Xiaotian and Xiaojiao shared nervous looks. DBK was behind her, looking just as nervous. "I was just informed that my  _ son _ has gone  _ missing _ ." She said coldly, staring at them all as if they were vermin.

"We were told three days after he did," Xiaojiao spoke up, turning a glare to DBK.

Iron Fan's expression loosened. "Honestly I'm not- _what is that_." Xiaotian followed her glare. The fox was staring back at her.

"A...fox?" He held the animal up. DBK started talking about foxes, clearly trying to steer away from his incompetence in finding his son. But his wife was slowly stalking closer.

"-rather beautiful, in my-"

"Beloved, stop talking. I am still willing to place the blame of losing Red Son-" The fox perked up. Iron Fan frowned when she noticed. "Red Son." His tail started wagging. Iron Fan leaned in closer as if some realization was sparking to life. "Red Son?"

The fox's head bobbed as if he was nodding. "Red?" Xiaotian said, realizing what Iron Fan testing. "Is that you?!" The fox nodded and he gasped happily, cuddling the animal. Another realization came. "But- how- he can shapeshift?" Tang nodded the same moment there was a shake from the fox. "You can't?"

"He usually can." Iron Fan mused, reaching out to pet her son between his ears. "But something must be blocking him." Her fingers trailed down from his head to his neck and to the gold and jade collar adorning it. "I-" She stared at it before straightening. "Husband, come with me."

"Why?"

Iron Fan gave him a glare and DBK immediately sank in place. "Because I believe  _ your mistress _ decided to curse  _ our son _ and I need you to help me hold her down so I can learn how to reverse it before  _ I obliterate her off the face of the Earth _ ." Everyone gulped at the clear rage simmering off her. Iron Fan only paused to glance over her shoulder at the rest of them. "Keep an eye on Red Son.”

And just like that, they were gone.

“Well, that was…” Tang said before stammered, looking for the best descriptor, before giving up with a sigh. 

Xiaojiao nodded before she perked up. She turned to Xiaotian and the fox Red Son. “At least we know where Red Son is!”

“Yeah.”

They both moved in, pressing soft kisses to Red’s head.

Then the shop lit up in orange sparks and jade green smoke. There was shouting and yelling before Pigsy beat back the smoke. When it cleared, it revealed small fires had broken out through the restaurant, some kind of smell had polluted the atmosphere, and a human-looking but dazed Red Son now sat in Xiaotian’s lap. “Uh…”

“Red Son-!”

Hair sparking, Red hopped off Xiaotian’s lap. “Don’t.” he hissed. Xiaojiao paused, a frown creasing her features. “I’m sorry,” He stumbled and gripped the counter. “But the only thing I’ve been eating for a week is raw meat and I really need to brush my teeth!”

“There’s a spare toothbrush in my bathroom.”

“ _ Thank you _ .” Red ran upstairs, a door soon slamming shut.

The shop went quiet. “So,” Tang said, a mischievous grin soon forming. “From what I know about fairytales, there’s this one where a kiss from a pretty person helps a prince…” He didn’t finish his sentence, allowing the kids to form their conclusions. Heat formed in the two’s faces. 

He chuckled, moving to help Pigsy put out the fires.

At least this would help the kids get a clue...

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Foxes scream to attract mates.


End file.
